once upon no time
by mad durden
Summary: los cuentos de hadas ya no son lo que eran - sasuke/sakura/naruto


DISCLAIMER: Naruto no es mío, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Flashfic.**

* * *

**once upon (no) time  
**_do you even believe  
in happy endings?_**  
**

―¡Sakura-chan! ¿Quieres venir conmigo a Ichiraku's? ― lo preguntaba a gritos con su voz de estúpido que no lo es tanto y su molesta sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sakura solía (le gustaba) pensar que era casi como su prenda favorita.  
(muy por delante de aquellos extravagantes conjuntos naranjas)

― ¡NARUTO-BAKA! No seas pesado. ¡He dicho que no!

Luego, ella iba y se lo proponía Sasuke-kun y Sasuke-kun la rechazaba y Naruto-baka volvía a insistir y Sakura volvía a negarse.

Ella se iba a casa caminando por las calles que estaban un poco demasiado frías sin aquel terremoto naranja y sin su príncipe que se convertía en serpiente.  
(en sapo no, nunca. porque. era como demasiado bonito)  
Al final, Naruto sí es un sapo y es un héroe de pacotilla, pero.

A la tierna edad de doce años, Sakura no lo sabía.  
Que Naruto (y a pesar de todo) estaba hechizado ni que Sasuke en realidad era una culebra.  
(una de esas mascotas de magos malvados que atacan castillos y dejan hechas añicos las torres de cristal de las princesas vestidas de  
rosa)

El cuento estaba fatal, si lo mirabas así.

Porque Sakura era como una princesa que no sabe serlo y sólo tiene su melena rosa.  
(se la cortará para bajar de su torre de cristal y entonces será como una princesa sin reino y sin príncipe y sin nada)

Ella nunca supo que en realidad las princesas estaban hechas para tener un corazón tan puro que los salve a todos y que vuelva el negro blanco  
(pero ¿Quién es el osado que se atreve a reclamar imposibles?)

Sakura estaba podrida. Su amor está tan aplastado y negro y demacrado que las flores crecen a su paso, sólo para llorar.  
Normalmente las flores tienen que ser felices.

(pero las estúpidas flores son unas traidoras)

Sasuke-kun desapareció y era la mascota del rey de las serpientes y Naruto-baka era como un sapo al que nadie quería besar.

Pero, menuda tontería de cuento, dónde al final el sapo no es un príncipe si no un héroe que da mala suerte y la culebra al final se convierte en un basilisco que busca venganza.

Y la princesa que nunca fue princesa no besa al sapo ni al héroe ni a la serpiente ni nada de nada y se dedica a curar heridos en su torre de cristal porque es demasiado débil como para enfrentarse a sus propios miedos.

De hecho, el cuento estaba patas arriba.  
(aunque a nadie le importa realmente cuál es la forma correcta)

Y si le preguntas a cualquier persona de Konoha sobre cuentos de serpientes, sapos y princesas probablemente te digan que te has equivocado de sitio.

Así que Sakura sigue caminando por la calle hacia su casa con su torre a cuestas.

(La lleva siempre consigo  
por si se pierde  
o por si se rompe.  
_Ella ya está suficientemente rota_  
_por las dos_.)

* * *

Al día siguiente el Equipo 7 se encuentra en el puente de siempre, y como cada día, Kakashi-sensei se pierde en el sendero de la vida  
y no ha llegado aún  
y Sasuke-kun guarda silencio  
y Naruto-baka no puede parar de moverse.

Y Sakura-chan sonríe con una de esas sonrisas de diente de león ajena a cualquier cuento de hadas que se le presente porque esas son tonterías para niñas de diez años. Y ella es ninja y tiene doce y no sabe que con sólo soplar un poquito los pétalos de algodón se pierden se pierden se pierden para siempre.

Y Naruto le toca el hombro a Sakura un poco desesperado por ser sutil y Sakura sonríe y pestañea demasiado rápida y lánguida a Sasuke y Sasuke-kun bufa.

Sakura les mira, a ambos, cuando no se dan cuenta.  
(sapos y culebras)

Madre mía.  
_Una no puede elegir de quien enamorarse_, se dice siempre.

(Haruno Sakura. Ninja. Doce. Tan idiota como para enamorarse de alguien del que no resistirá eternamente)  
Y sabe que Naruto es caprichoso y que ella no le quiere pero es casi como su mejor amigo, pero él no lo sabe.

Los quiere, tanto, tanto, tanto que…

―Sakura, hoy estás más rota que nunca ― Kakashi-sensei llega y sonríe.

Sakura cree haber escuchado mal, pero nadie le da mayor importancia la frase.

―Casi como si me hubieran metido en una licuadora. ― susurra un poco para sí misma. Y cree que no la ha escuchado.

A veces Kakashi-sensei es un poco demasiado misterioso pero lo que ella (todavía) no sabe es que él vive en pretérito pluscuamperfecto.

― No, no, no. Así no ― Kakashi-sensei sigue sonriendo. – Ellos te están partiendo en dos.

Mira al frente, y ellos están caminando. Delante, siempre delante de ella.  
(no vaya a ser que alguien rompa su torre de cristal)

Parece como un poco redundante.  
(¿Cómo evitar que alguien rompa aquello que tú mismo has roto?  
O quizá fuera ella  
que los ama y se rompe  
y se rompe porque los ama)

El círculo no tiene principio, y Kakashi-sensei está convencido de que tampoco tiene final.  
(los cuentos de hadas suelen ser más sencillos)

Naruto-baka y Sasuke-kun se alejan  
(ella tiene los pies de plomo y ya no puede ya no puedes arreglarles más)

deja de caminar, y la torre de desploma  
en su espalda.

(su problema:  
es perfectamente traducible)


End file.
